Darkness Rising
by MirrirsoulsLegacy
Summary: "The darkness in the mirroring soul of scorn will rise to defeat all." warrior fan fic book one
1. Chapter 1

**Goldenfang lifted her head, panting heavily to look at her kits, they were already nursing at the curve in her belly. **The medicine cat was perring through his green eyes, smiling at the kits. His light taby fur was ruffled with sleep, it was very early morning and he had been awoken to help with Goldenfang's kitting. There was a small golden tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and anoth she-cat with a calico coat and a black tai tip with white rings on her tail and legs. The kits father, Graytail, grinned at his mate and snuggled up against her.

"Their perfect," Graytail purred. _No, their not, _thought Whitherstep, the brown tabby medicine cat.

"I must inform you two that StarClan has sent me a prophecy-"

"Shoud you not tell the leader first?" Graytail cut in but the medicine cat pushed onward.

"About your kits." He took a pause and let the truth sink in, the two cats gasped and gaped at him. "They said that one would have a sorn in her heart so powerfull that it will destroy the clans, if this is true, then one of your kits is destined to be a killer to get what they want."

Graytail stood, nose to nose with the smaller cat and growled.

"You liar." The gray tabby tom lifted a strong paw and swatted it across the medicine cats shoulder, sending him flying into the bramle wall. His mate gasped and backed away slightly. Graytail seemed to regain his temper, which needless to say, was very short. Whitherstep snarled and stepped out of the den, calling over his shoulder,

"You will have to exept the truth!"

"Is it true Firestar, tell me it is not true!" A dark tom pleaded to a fiery green eyed tom cat.

"I am very sorry, Duskstar, but she will, she will be the killer, her anscestors will have the power to stop it, but it will be too late." Firestar said grimly, saddness lacing his voice. "She would have been great, if not for Tigerstar's power-" The old leader stopped and the newer one continued for him.

"I know, his power will never really be gone, not now that..." Duskstar trailed off, shuddering at the mere thought.

"You must give her a good mentor, like yourself."

"NO!" Firestar shot a questinable look at Duskstar. "I mean, I will give her Lionfang."

"Are you sure, you do not know the depth of this warrior." Duskstar nodded. " I hope we still have time to save her. Curruption will fall in her life, but we may be able to contain her long enough to follow out with the plan. Duskstar you will use your power."

"But I-"

"It will come to you when you need it most, I must go it is nearly day." And with that Firestar diappeared, leaving Duskstar to shoot through to ground, to wake in his den in the ThunderClan forest camp.

"Firestar, I swear, I will do this, for all of us."

Yay! Part one! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheetahkit bounced around Scornkit nervously. **The little she-cat was only a little smaller then her sister though Scornkit was much stronger. Cheetahkit was what some would call the runt of the litter. Their mother watched apprehensivley for a sign. She knew that the madicine cat was staring at them She was sure that Whitherstep knew who it was. Graytail and Goldenfang had delibritley named their elder duaghter Scornkit because of the prophecy that had been told to them on their kits birth.

Today the kits would be four moons old, both kits had recieved training from their friends, Redpaw, and his brother, Oakpaw. Scornkit was espicially skilled and she was the only kit to ever bring down an apprentice in a mock battle. Though, for good reason, the small cat might have gotten a big head, she didn't brag like most would.

By now Scornkit had pinned her smaller sister and was scuffling around in the dirt with her, ruining their perfectly groomed pelts. Graytail snuck up behind them and pounced, whole heartedly, into the fray of rolling and nipping.

"OW!" Cheetahkit cried as Scornkit accidentially shoved her against a small rock potruding from the sandy grass.

"Sporry Cheetahkit." Scornkit purred. Goldenfang stiffened as the medicine cat looked up and shot a suspicous look at Scornkit. She felt like saying that the medicine cat need not worry for she would be isolating the kits from any form of what he was saying.

"Thank you, Scornkit, it was nice of you to apoligize." She said pointedly, load enough for Whitherstep to hear and roll his eyes.

She purred as her kits started to scuffle around, this time in a small grassy patch. Graytail stopped scuffling with them on the ground and nodded to his mate as Duskstar called him to the leaders den, Graytail was the ThunderClan deputy. "Oh and Goldenfang, it is about time you go to the warriors den again!" The leader called to her before vanishing into his den.

Scornkit squeled as Cheetahkit and she were pulled back by their mother's jaws.

"Kits, I will be going back to the warriors den soon, you may not visit the den without permission from me or your father." The kits looked rather put out but purred.

"Okay Mommy."Cheetahkit said, a little glummly.

Goldenfang nodded and headed to the warriors den while Scornkit started to tear at the grass.

"Hey, look! I found mouse bones!" She called after a few moments. Cheetahkit bounced over and smiled, both kits marveling at the skeleton.

"You two! Into the nursery!" A large, black, long furred, tom with dark green eyes called, Nightfeather. He glanced at the stormy sky before telling them off again. "Now, go!"

The two kits raced for the nursery, Scornkit beat her sister, due to her longer legs. They padded in and glanced at the bulging, dark, shape of Addertree, a pregnant mustard colored she-cat.

She lay, panting, on her side, her stomach was huge and her eyes were closed. Suddenly Whitherstep arged in.

"Move! She's kitting-"

"Can we -?" Said Scornkit.

"NO GET OUT!"

"But Nightfeather told us to come in here!" Scornkit insisted. Annoyance blazed in the medicine cat's eye.

"Well as the medicine cat I have more authority then a mous brained new warriow!" Whitherstep snapped. "Now, GET OUT!" He spat. Scornkit's eyes grew wide and wet. She turned around, Cheetahkit on her heels.

"GO AWAY!" Scornkit cried as Cheetahkit reached her. Hurt filled her sisters eyes and she turned her back on her and ran to the other side of the clearing. Scornkit hated it when she cried, she didn't know what she would do if her sister saw her crying now. Oakpaw started to pad toward her, carrying a mouse. Her sat by her and nudged her shoulder to grab her attention.

"What's wrong, you wanna talk 'out it?" He said. Scornkit shook her head and spotted the mouse, she was very hungry. 'Well then, wanna share?" Scornkit slowly nodded to the brown tom. He smiled and took a bite of mouse. Then Scornkit did, they did this until only some bones were left, along with the unedible peices.

"Hey, um, Scornkit, wanna see a new move, I only just learned it today."

"Sure, er... thanks." She said uncertainly. The tom demonstrated the move. First he would slide on his belly, keeing his back arched and his tail straight for balance. Then he jumped high, clearing what would have been the tallest warriors back. He then spun lashed out his paws ducked and slithered beneath a crooked log.

Scornkit smirked, the move was advanced and the apprentice was panting heavily. Scornkit did the move perfectly, but she added a kick from her hind legs when sliding and a bite when jumping.

"AMAZING!" The apprentice gaped at her. A few cats had gathered around to watch, and were too, gaping at the kit. Fernpaw and Ravenpaw exchanged shocked glances while the other two cats, Smallwing and Dapplestorm, whispered to each other of how good she was. On the other side of the clearing Cheetahkit was talking happily to Redpaw, who was sharing a squirell with her.

A small twing of annoyance stabbed at Cheetahkit as her biiger sister demonstrated her skills again.

"She is a really big show off huh, Redpaw?" The tom looked at her and smiled.

"Yah, she isn't as good as you though." Cheetahkit purred and licked her untidy chest fur. The awkard silence was broken as a yowl broke through the light drizzle that had begun to fall.

"Smolderclaw, he's hurt come quick!" But no one answered to Fernpaw's beconings. The warriors rushed forward, along with the elders while the apprentices frantically searched for Whitherstep.

"Wait, I know where he is!" Cheetahkit called, jumping to her paws and racing for the nursery.

"Whitherstep, Smolderclaw is hurt you have to come to him!" She cried as she reached the nursery. Whitherstep called back, worry lacing his voice.

"This she-cat is kitting, I can't come, bring him to me." Cheetahkit turned on her heel just to see the gray tom being carried toward her. She gasped as the warriors passed by her, carrying the tom. Nightfeather and Snowdapple rushed in, carefully.

She and Scornkit met inside the nursery. Scornkit's eyes were wide.

Scornkit rushed forward with the hearbs she had in her jaws. She set them by the medicine cat, then back off. But she couldn.t tear her eyes from the terrified face of Smolderclaw, his eyes darting here and there. Blood stained his fur red. The fur on his hind leg was completly gond and much of the left side of his face was bloody, Scorkit knew that the blood was comeing from a gaping whole where his ear had once been, now torn from his head. She forced her eyes shut.

_StarClan don't let this end how I think it is, please!_


End file.
